1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to temperature sensor devices and, more particularly, to an ultra thin temperature sensor device, which is resistant to damage from external impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic devices such as mobile communication terminals, notebook computers, Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs), digital cameras and digital camcorders use rechargeable battery packs so that users can use the electronic devices while carrying them.
Such a battery pack employs a temperature sensor device to detect a current temperature and protect the inside of the battery from variations in the internal temperature of the battery when a lithium ion cell performs a discharging operation.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a conventional temperature sensor device. In FIG. 1, a temperature sensor element 10 is fastened between lead frames 11, and the temperature sensor element 10 and the lead frames 11 are coated with an insulating film 12 so that they can be insulated.
However, such a conventional temperature sensor device is problematic in that it cannot be sufficiently protected from external impact, such as impact loads or compressive forces, and defective temperature sensor devices may be produced. In particular, a problem arises in that when a temperature sensor device is mounted on the battery cell of a notebook computer, and then the battery cell is pressed by a plastic pack, the temperature sensor device is broken down every time.